


Relationships

by crescent_gaia



Category: West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Sam being themselves a bit and Josh going back and forth on asking Donna out.  Set during season 2, right after <i>Noel</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own _the West Wing_ or any of its characters.
> 
> This is a repost of a story that I wrote over on fanfiction.net. I thought people would enjoy it, so I moved it over here. I don't know if I'm going to write more of it, so right now, it's a one shot.

"How's your hand?" Sam asked as he came into Josh's office after the couple days off for Christmas. He had heard through Donna that Josh finally got his hand looked at which put him a bit at ease. It hadn't helped that CJ, Toby, and himself were worried about Josh but it had taken Donna to make sure that something was done. Sam didn't even think about would have happened if Donna hadn't been there, mostly because he didn't want to think about Josh not there that morning. He closed the door behind him after a moment, so they could have a bit more private meeting. It was a slow morning and would be a slow week, but neither minded being there.

"Better," Josh said as he looked up at Sam. "I thought you were going away for the holidays."

"I was but there were things here," Sam replied. "Toby really wanted the break, so I offered to come back and fill in. Better to have a New Year start where Toby is happy instead of yelling at all of us."

"Good point," Josh said as he sat back with a sigh. "You're not here to just talk about my hand, are you?"

"Not really," Sam said as he sat down in a free chair. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything."

"You knew?" Josh asked.

"We all did," Sam replied. "It was just – we all had our own things and – "

"And Donna would make sure something was said," Josh said quietly as he connected the dots. "I was a bit out of it that week. I know I got her a Christmas present, but I can't remember if it was skis or if it was a book on skis."

"I thought skis were last year," Sam said quietly as he looked at Josh. "I just wanted to apologize for it."

"You're forgiven," Josh said and sighed. "I should get her something for a thank you."

"Flowers are always nice," Sam said as he leaned back in the chair.

"Yeah, but they're predictable," Josh said as he thought on it.

"Well, do you know anything she would want?" Sam asked. "Aside from a good guy that would take her out on a nice date where she doesn't have to be back at a time that you set and are waiting for her?"

"I don't do that," Josh said.

"Yes you do," Sam said.

"Yeah," Josh said with a sigh. "I just – I don't like the idea of her dating other guys."

"Then ask her out," Sam said. "It's simple, it's to the point, and amazingly – you'll get what you want."

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't want it?" Josh asked.

"She'll say no," Sam said with a shrug. "And then you know not to pursue a relationship, Josh. It's not rocket science. And even if it was, you'd be able to figure it out. I've never known for you not to do so, save for when you're thinking about what you want. Or what would be nice for others."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence," Josh said quietly. "I just – I don't think I could take her saying no. And if I ask her now, she might say yes out of pity."

"Pity is not a bad thing," Sam said. "Just pay for everything and see where the night goes then."

"I don't want to start any sort of relationship on pity," Josh replied.

"Then you need to explain to her what you want at the start of the evening. Really, Josh, stop being unproductive and go after her already," Sam said.

"It's not that easy and you know it," Josh pointed out. "If it doesn't work out, then there will be weirdness. And if there's weirdness, then I'll lose the best ever person to ever work for me. I really don't want that."

"There wasn't any weirdness between us when we decided to experiment," Sam said quietly as he looked at Josh.

"That was different," Josh said. "It was easier then. We weren't in the White House and we were discrete."

"We didn't stop it because we won," Sam said. "We stopped it because we knew it was a good time to stop. That it was a good relationship for the both of us and you were never undecivisive then, Josh. In fact, you were the driving force behind the relationship at the time that we both needed someone. Your father died and my fiancé broke up with me. It was the perfect moment and, if you had been like you're being now, it would have never happened. So you need to take the bull by the horns and just ask her."

Josh blinked at Sam. "Why are you being like this?"

"Because I have nothing better to do today than to ask how you are and meddle," Sam said with a grin. "So, Josh, please do it. For all of our sakes and especially Donna. You know she needs somebody nice."

"I'm not nice," Josh retorted.

"You are when you want to be," Sam said as he stood up. He grinned as he saw Josh get up as well. He went over and kissed Josh's lips before straightening out his tie. "And, if it doesn't work out and you do want to start again, just tell me," he said quietly.

"I might need to," Josh said as he didn't move from being so close to Sam. He didn't mind it and grinned. "What are you doing for New Years? If it doesn't work out with Donna?"

"I've got a party or two that you've been invited to as well," Sam said. "We'll go together?"

"Yeah," Josh said with a nod. He watched Sam move away before gently grabbing him and pulling him closer for another kiss. It lasted longer this time before they broke for air. "Thank you," he whispered. "I needed that."

"I know you did," Sam said with a grin before moving away from Josh and leaving. He left the door opened as he did and Donna came into the room.

"Hey," Josh said to Donna.

"Hi," Donna said. "You've got some meetings today, but its light. And the Vice President would like to see you when you have a moment, so I scheduled a lunch. You'll be sitting down and not running."

"Sounds good," Josh said. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Going home and getting some sleep before catching a plane to Wisconsin for a few days," Donna said. "Why? Did you forget that I was leaving for a few days?"

"I was just wondering," Josh said. "And yeah, I did. Sorry."

"Oh – it's alright," Donna said. "Rain check?"

"Yeah," Josh said with a smile. "When you come back," he said as he moved to sit behind his desk. He listened to Donna going over what needed to be done as he just watched her talk. He made a mental note to talk to Sam about plans for dinner instead before getting back to work.


End file.
